The present disclosure relates generally to flex cables and, more particularly, to flex cables having a shielding material surrounding signal carrying conductors of the flex cables to protect the signals from electromagnetic interference (EMI) and/or capacitive loading effects.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are commonly used in a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such display panels typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods.
A flat panel display may include a touch screen for providing input to an electronic device. Furthermore, the touch screen may include multiple layers coupled together via a flex cable. The flex cable may provide signal carrying conductors to transfer signals from the multiple layers of the touch screen. To protect the signal carrying conductors from electromagnetic interference (EMI) and/or capacitive loading effects, such as from an enclosure of the electronic device, the signal carrying conductors may include a shielding layer that surrounds the signal carrying conductors. If the shielding layer develops cracks or microfractures, the signal carrying conductors may not be properly shielded from the EMI and/or the capacitive loading effects, resulting in improper operation of the electronic device.